masks we wear
by Kindred01
Summary: Alpha Heat Universe: Eggsy had been feeling ill before he met Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was sick, he has been feeling queasy for days even when Harry got him out of jail. But a week later he started to throw up. Now a month at the Kingsman all he is doing is throwing up. He had a hard time hiding it from other candidates it was bad enough that half of them are seeing him as easy pickings because of his background but this won't help. But with Merlin watching all of them like a hawk it was bound to happen sooner or later that he would have to be check over.

He pulled his jacket down before he knocked on the door of Merlin's office and waited for the man to call him in, "Come in Eggsy." He called out. The young man walked into the room and looked at the Scottish man had his head down looking thought some photos before looking up at him his glasses need to be pushed up his nose. The teen stood there looking at the man making him feel uncomfortable "Take a set." He said waving to the chair in front of him. Eggs took a set and watched as Merlin pushes a glass of water to him "Is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked, Eggsy frowned and looked into his hand before rubbing his face

"I think it's the flu or some kind of virus." He told the man

"You've been here for 3 weeks Eggsy it's been going on for that long." He told him as he watched the boy sip his water.

"I….I… don't know." He whispered

"I am going to ask you a private question and I want you to be as truthful." Eggsy looked up at him with bright eyes that held worry and fear "Before you met Galahad were you seeing someone?" Before Eggys could even think about it his mouth answered for him

"I wouldn't call it seeing more like an alpha getting his rocks off." He said, then his eyes widen as he looked up at the bold man in shock at what his mouth was shooting off.

Merlin frowned at him and stood up and walked around the desk and sat on the chair next to him "I know you an omega Eggsy." The young man looked up with wide eyes "The Kingsman do recognise that omegas can be just as good as alphas and betas. Am I to guess this Alpha was in alpha heat?" Merlin asked

"Yep." Eggsy nodded as he rubbed the back of his head "Dean locked me out for a week so he could be alone with mum and Daisy. His family he called it there was no room for me." He sighed "I didn't have my damn suppressants because they were in the flat weren't they. So an alpha found me as he was going into alpha heat and I was stuck with him for a week." He sighed letting out a rattling breath as he felt his eyes burn with tears "You think I'm pregnant." He asked

"No I know you're pregnant." Eggys looked up at him with a look that say 'how the bloody hell do you know?' look. Merlin smiled at him "We do blood and urine tests." The young man's mouth made an 'O' shape.

They was no sound as Eggsy sat there and took in the information his hand was pressed to is stomach …what the fuck am I going to do!…he thought, Merlin was still sat there waiting for him to speak again. Eggsy could see there was only worry on the man's face but that didn't made the butterflies in his stomach feel any better "Will you make me…?" He waved his hand about unable to say it

"God no." Merlin said, shocking the young man "We won't force anything on you… we maybe bed rest. Whatever you decide Eggsy the alpha didn't mate with you and you are quiet in your rights to do what you want." He said, as he reached out and took the young man's hand into his own and squeezed it. The young man frowned and bit his bottom lips

"I will have to drop out won't I?"

"I'm afraid so, however from what I've seen so far Eggsy you are a strong candidate you have done well even in your current state. I will ask for you to stay." He smiled at him

"I've let Harry down." He said, as he felt tears started to well up in his eyes and then spill over and down his cheeks. "Sorry I…I…I can't stop." He whispered as he wiped his eyes

"I think Harry will surprise you. Speak to him when he comes back from his mission now come with me and we will have you check out by the doctor." Merlin said as he stood up and guided Eggsy out the room.

When Harry did come back he was in a coma and Eggsy was in a worst state as he watched his mentor lay there as Merlin talked to the doctor about Harry. Eggsy couldn't help but stair at the bruises and cuts on the man's body and before he knew it his legs gave out from under him making Merlin and the Kingsman doctor turn to see the young man pass out on the floor behind them "Shit." Merlin said as both he and the doctor knelt by Eggsy and started to check him over before calling in two nurses who brought a gurney with them. Merlin felt the need to pick the young man up and place him on the gurney. He looked down at him with worry and it drawn on him that Eggsy had gotten under his skin and made Merlin care for him "Shit." He whispered as they took the young man next door into another room.

It was month before Harry wake up and he was watching training videos of the can candidates but he frowned when he notices when that he couldn't see Eggsy. When Merlin walked in with a smile on his face to see his friend was up and about "Merlin please tell me Eggsy didn't get kicked out?" He asked, the Scottish man looked at him oddly wondering how much he was going to say to the man "He didn't die?" Harry asked looking worried. He didn't know if he could handle Eggsy dying and worried him more than anything, he had brought that boy here to be trained up and those tests were horrid.

"No-no-no he's fine. It's just there was an issue I'm sure you know that Eggsy is an Omega?" Harry nodded as Merlin handed him tablet with Eggsy's medical files. "Well it turns out he got caught short by an alpha going into alpha heat and now is pregnant." The brown haired man looked up at his friend with wide eyes

"One of the other candidates?" He asked, he had this angry itch in the back of his mind that someone dared touch Eggsy, his Eggsy his omega. He pushed himself out of bed and winced at his muscle protesting.

"No thank god. This was before you scooped him up it seem his step father had kicked him out the flat for a week and Eggsy didn't have his suppressants with him so…."

"Poor boy." He whispered, as he twisted his hands into the bed sheets. "Where is the alpha who did this to him?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even as he thought about disembowelling this alpha.

"Not sure I have tried to find him but he has disappeared off the face of the Earth." He said to the pacing alpha.

"I want to see Eggsy."

A little while later….

There was a knock on the door that made Harry look up from the files Merlin gave him to read while he has been in a coma. He see the door open and in walks Eggsy his hand on his bump that made Harry zero in on, as he watched the young man walk into the room quickly followed by JB. Harry stood up and walked over to the young omega and looked him up and down as Eggsy kept his face still as waited for Harry to speak but his eyes betrayed him saying he was terrified at what Harry will do. But what he wasn't expecting was "God you are beautiful." He said, making Eggsy look at him wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin looked at the screens to the medical room, and saw the cameras being turned off the last image he saw was Eggsy was standing in the middle of the room his hand on his bump as the two cameras were switch off. Standing up he tried to bring up Harry's glasses and then Eggsy's glasses but nothing. He turned and walked out the room in a hurry wondering what Harry was playing at. Eggsy is a pregnant omega with hormones running amuck in his body and Harry isn't going to think clearly after his coma…why didn't I think of this before… he thought.

He got to the door to the medical suite and found he couldn't open the door "Galahad open this door right now!" Merlin yelled as he tried to open the door again. But it wouldn't move, he was worried about Eggsy and what would Harry do around the boy. "GALAHAD IF YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BOY I WILL HAVE YOUR BALLS!" He snarled as he tried to unlock the door with his tablet using the security system to get passed Galahad's pass code. "HARRY OPEN THIS DOOR!" He yelled in panic…I will never live this down...

Eggsy looked towards the door as he heard Merlin bang on the other side and he wondered how long before the other Kingsman will turn up. He let his eyes drift back to Harry who had a predatory looking in his eyes as he circled Eggsy before he reached out and placed is hand on his bump. It wasn't a simple touch not by any means as the man slid his hand up and under Eggsy's shirt, rubbing the swollen skin. Making the young man gasp as the feel of the alpha's touch. "Ha….Harry you need to listen to Merlin. You're not thinking straight." He said looking up into his eyes

"I'm not going through Alpha heat Eggsy, god how old do you think I am?" He chuckled as he moved behind the young man and pulled him close to his body to him so he could sniff his neck.

The young man shivered at the alpha's touch as he kept his hand on the swell of the omega's belly "The alpha who did this to you is a pig for not caring for you." He whispered into Eggsy's ear

"So what? Do you want to become my big strong alpha?" He said as the man used his free hand to grab the young man's neck and felt his pulse thump against his hand as he breathed in the young man's scent and shivered against Eggsy.

"Yes" He whispered against the shell of Eggsy ear. "I think the moment I met you Eggsy I knew I wanted you. I don't care who the father is of this pup they will raised by a good alpha." The omega smiled as he leaned back against the alpha and sighed as he felt Harry up and down his neck making him shiver

"You think you could be a good alpha to me?" He grinned, as he turned himself around to look at the dark eyes of the alpha.

Harry growled as he worked towards him making the young man back up until Eggsy was pushed against the bed that Harry had been resting in. Smirking as Harry picked up Eggsy and sat him on the bed. The young man could still hear Merlin yelling on the other side of the door "You need to open the door." Eggsy said again as he placed is hand on the Alpha's cheeks

"I need to prove I could be a good alpha." Harry smiled as he moved back to kissing the omega's neck and listen to Eggsy whimper as he nipped the skin.

"Fuck Harry s….stop!" He gasped pushing him back. The alpha frowned slightly as he looked at the young man who lowered his face. He could still see the cute blush cross his face "Please." He whispered as he looked back up at him "You could be affected because of the pregnancy pheromones and you don't really want me." Eggsy whispered. Harry regarded him for a moment before sighing smiling at him as he cupped his cheeks

"You might be right." He whispered, seeing the sad look in those beautiful orbs "But those pheromones only start affecting alphas once you reach 5 months." He purred, Eggsy looked up at him with wide eyes

"5 months?" He whispered

"And how far along are you?" Harry whispered, as he ran his hands up and down the young man's arms

"4 months."

"So I'm safe." He grinned, just as the medical door open and Merlin and two doctors pushed their way in.

Merlin took Eggsy out the room with a scowl on his face as he dragged the young man into other medical room. The omega was worried what was going to happen to Harry now that Merlin had gone protective alpha over him. The bold man looked at the young man up and down looking for signs of harm and only thing he saw the hickys on Eggsy's neck. "He didn't hurt you?" He asked

"No, I'm okay Merlin just a little flushed." He said softly as he rubbed his hands up and down his bump

"I don't think I will leave and Harry alone." The omega blushed again "Eggsy I don't need to tell you to be careful." He said with a sigh,

"Merlin can I ask you something?" The man looked at him and nodded

"Your protectiveness is it because you want to be my alpha or my father?" He asked, now it was his turn to see the alpha blush and he giggled a little

"I don't want to be your alpha Eggsy, but I do feel that I need to protect you even from Galahad." He said softly, still seeing the blush on Merlin's face he let the man place his hands on the bump. "I know your experience with alphas have been bad Eggsy that includes your step father…"He watched the young man's face turn dark as he turned his head away from him. Merlin placed a hand on Eggsy's shoulder making him look back up at him "So I won't be anything other what you need me to be."

The young omegas smiled as felt his eyes burn with tears before he launched himself at the man hugged him "Thank you." Eggsy whispered as Merlin rubbed his back

"Do I need to have a words with Harry?" He whispered, that made young man chuckle and smile as he pulled back and looked at him as he wiped his tears away

"I won't stop you." Eggsy smiled

"For my peace of mind." Merlin muttered as he left the omega to be seen by the doctors.

Marching into Harry's room he stood there gearing at him as he was forced back into bed by the doctors "Don't' look at me like that." Harry said, as the tech wizard scared off the doctors "I mean what I said to him. I want to be his alpha and I want to be the father to his pup."

"Good because if you hurt him I will hurt you." Merlin growled, as Harry smirked at him

"Are we feeling protective?" He purred,

"Yes Galahad." He growled as he spun around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later…

Eggsy frowned as he looked at the file on the tablet, it was the alpha that have him more or less tied to his bed for week. What the Omega hated about this moment in time that he learnt that the alpha was sent by Dean to keep Eggsy away from home. "Where is he at the moment?" He asked

"Harry has gone to see him." Eggsy was both excited and scared at what Harry would do to this alpha, he remembered how Harry spoke about disembowelling the man. Eggsy nodded as he sat there his hand pressing to his 6 months bump as he pushed the tablet back to Merlin. "What's wrong?" Merlin whispered

"He isn't one of Dean's thugs I know every one of those thick headed dogs he isn't one of them and Dean would never let another alpha into his company." Eggsy said as he picked up his cup of tea really wishing it was a strong whisky.

"Maybe that's why he paid the guy to go after you? You won't know who he was and wouldn't think anything behind it." The man said gently.

Eggsy shook his head and felt something in his gut that he didn't like to think about but had to voice "There's been these blokes that have been turning up in the area paying for omegas for 'fun and games.'" He stopped and thought about something "They look like they try and blend in but their shoes give away you know like the police undercover they always where their shiny black shoes. Well the thick ones do." He told him, Merlin frowned and moved closer to the bed

"What happens to these Omegas?" Eggsy give a little shrug

"They turn up again, but they are not like they were before they become jump and skittish."

"Sounds like a breeding ring, they take omegas to breed them and then fling them out after the birth." Eggsy looked horrified as he warped his arms around himself at the thought

"That's why Dean looked so pissed when I turned up back home." He mumbled. Eggsy looked at the man he is starting to think of as his father and smiled weakly "Harry is going to gut him."

"Spoken like an Omega who is trained to kill people."

"No a scared one that someone will take my baby from and hopes that my Alpha to be will kill them to make me happy." He told him as he rubbed the bump to sooth the child that was doing rolling about.

Mean While…

Harry had said Alpha handing upside one leg was pulled straight by the rope while the other flopped at an odd angle mainly because Harry boke it. The alpha snarled as he tried to pull himself up to untie his food "LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING SHIT!" He snarled as Harry used the tip of his umbrella to push the alpha and watched him spin around "Look it's not my fault if you're not happy with your goods!"

"Yes it is now tell me how I can change it?" He asked, he had no idea what the hell this shit pig was talking about but he will play along

"You will have to pay more! The omegas are spooked because so many of your fucking posh shits want an heir without the hassle of marring or mating!" Harry stilled and felt his lips curl up into a snarl.

The alpha spun around feeling the blood rush to his head the well-dressed man walked around his home looking though the files of alpha and omegas. He find Eggsy name and photo "This one where will I find this one?" He asked walking back up to him and grabbing the man by the back of the neck "Gary Unwin." He asked

"That little bitch… fuck knows. Funny story I picked him up at the bar like this bloke Dean said but I went into alpha heat and well I had needs and fuck you posh gits getting all the good ones and fucking them up in the head!" He snarled.

Harry took his jacket off and placed it neatly on the back of the chair as he lean his umbrella against the chair. He took the cufflinks off and rolled up his sleeves "No we have a problem. I know Eggsy very well and in fact I am in the middle of courting him. When I was told that he was pregnant and carrying another alpha's child well I made a promise to find the pig who raped him for a week and gut him." The alpha paled as he looked up at Harry seeing the alpha's eyes turn black

"Fuck!"

"You will tell me who is the head of this breeding ring and if I find that one Omega was put in hospital after you dump them or if one had died I will not only gut you I will feed you to my future mate's dog."


End file.
